


It's You (It's Always You)

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Kink Meme, Lingerie, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue and Dimitri change things up by selecting outfits for each other.  When Dedue begins to question the lingerie set that Dimitri picked out, Dimitri is determined to show his appreciation.  A fill for the FE3H Light Kink Meme featuring nonbinary Dedue and trans man Dimitri interpretations.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	It's You (It's Always You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to do a fill for the Fire Emblem: Three Houses Light Kink Meme! Here's the prompt that I filled:
> 
> "listen. listen. i just want dedue to wear very beautiful, very delicate lingerie, and to be held and touched and cherished so gently, and for dimitri to be wide-eyed over-the-moon over how precious and perfect his lover is.
> 
> if you use they or she pronouns for dedue i will give you the deed to my house"
> 
> I really hope I did the prompt justice, OP! Thank you for letting me write trans man Dimitri for this :) 
> 
> General note that I am a transmasc person and by no means a monolith of trans experience. 
> 
> **Content Warning:** Mentions of gender dysphoria

Dedue adjusted the robe a third time, studying their reflection.

It felt unnatural planning out a night like this. Dedue never saw themself as a natural at sex, but they felt as close as they could be to one when they were with Dimitri. They could read each other with a level of precision that seemed to become enhanced by several years of marriage. They didn’t need to organize intimacy ahead of time, content with a quick verbal confirmation before one leaned in toward the other with an openmouthed kiss.

They saw the lace detailing of the strap of their bra flash as the silk robe shifted. Dedue absentmindedly ran their finger against the delicate fabric before they pulled the pale gold robe over it again. This wouldn’t have happened if Dimitri didn’t see the lingerie set in Dedue’s drawer. It wasn’t that Dedue was ashamed of it so much as they saw it as absolutely impractical. The straps were already itchy against their shoulders and while they saw the appeal of the back of the panties being a small strip of fabric hardly covering their ass, it was uncomfortable to wear for an entire day. 

But they could wear it for a night. Particularly a night that Dimitri promised would feature him wearing an outfit of Dedue’s choosing. Their curiosity was more than enough to motivate them to put the lingerie set on. 

They checked their reflection, combing their hair with their fingers. They walked toward the door, opening it up to see Dimitri turn toward them.

Dedue gasped, unable to conceal their surprise at seeing Dimitri’s outfit.

Dedue had selected a loose tunic that Dimitri rarely wore out, as the neckline dipped past his chest. Dedue also instructed him to wear a jewelry piece that went around his body, a silver chain running down his sternum with smaller chains across his torso. He also wore a pair of pants that hugged his thighs with a high waist. Even with most of his body covered, Dedue couldn’t deny that he looked stunning. 

“Oh,” Dimitri said, hastily twisted his hair into a sloppy bun before racing toward them. He grabbed their hands, Dedue lacing their fingers together. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Dedue smiled nervously, running their thumb along Dimitri’s. “I am simply wearing a robe,” they pointed out

“A robe I never see you wear,” Dimitri said.

Dedue sighed, letting go of one of Dimitri’s hands to needlessly pull down the hem of the robe. 

“Well, then I suppose it is worth mentioning that you look stunning, as well,” Dedue said, unable to resist staring down at Dimitri’s exposed chest. 

Dimitri shifted, the chain leaning toward one side before Dimitri cupped Dedue’s face in his hands. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in to leave a gentle kiss against Dedue’s lips. He brought Dedue toward the bed, kissing them one more time before they guided Dedue to lie down, Dimitri joining them moments later. 

Dedue admired the lines of Dimitri’s body, unable to resist running their hand along his thigh. As tempting as it was to slot themself against Dimitri and set a faster pace, they resisted, wanting to enjoy Dimitri’s outfit before they had to help him remove it. They ran their hand toward Dimiri’s hipbone, pressing their thumb against it. 

Dimitri smiled, his cheeks already turning to a dusting of pink before he kissed Dedue several times, each kiss deeper than the last. Dedue followed along, unprepared for Dimitri to tip Dedue onto their back, straddling them before he leaned in with an openmouthed kiss.

Dimitri pulled away immediately, bringing his hand behind his neck. “Was that too rash?” Dimitri whispered, “My apologies, I just…”

Dedue shook their head, smiling. “Not at all,” they said, “”I like when you take charge, remember?”

“I do. But I still need your confirmation,” Dimitri replied. He kissed the skin behind their ear, Dedue involuntarily moaning. Dimitri continued to kiss their neck, his hand trailing down their chest. The silk felt cool against their skin. 

“May I leave marks?” Dimitri asked. His voice was suddenly low, making a deep rumble that Dedue only heard in their bedroom. 

“As long as I can cover them,” Dedue said. As much as they loved Dimitri and refused to hide the nature of their relationship, they were too old to rationalize carrying out diplomatic relations with a smattering of dark marks against their neck. 

Dimitri nodded his head before repositioned his mouth against Dedue’s collarbones. Dedue gasped, rocking their hips against Dimitri. They moaned in relief over the friction, already beginning to get hard.

Dimitri ran his thumbs across Dedue’s chest, circling their nipples. Dedue’s breathing hitched, rubbing against Dimitri harder.

Dimitri glanced up at Dedue, smiling before leaving a wet kiss against Dedue’s throat. “Let’s slow down,” Dimitri whispered against Dedue’s neck, “I want to savor this moment.”

Dedue gripped the blankets, taking shallow breaths. Even when Dedue was in the deepest holes of self doubt, they didn’t question Dimitri’s love. Dimitri’s heart was too clearly on display for them to do so. 

Even then, it was difficult fully comprehend that Dimitri was interested in having sex with Dedue, because he was attracted to them. It wasn’t something Dedue wanted to tell Dimitri. They could only imagine the sorrow that it would spurn not just in Dimitri but in their dynamic.

But to hear that Dimitri wanted to drink a moment with Dedue in it made them wonder if maybe, just maybe, their assumption was flawed.

Dimitri sat up, his thighs tight and pressed against Dedue’s torso. He ran his hands reverently down Dedue’s chest, bringing them across their stomach and stopping at the belt tied around their waist. He took a deep breath, glancing up at Dedue and smiling nervously before he took the ends of the belt and gingerly tugged, undoing the bow and allowing the fabric to reveal Dedue’s body. They held their breath, looking up at the ceiling.

“You are so beautiful,” Dimitri whispered, leaning forward to kiss Dedue’s chest. 

Dedue took a hard gulp of air. They willed themself to look down, watching Dimitri lick and suck against their chest, a lock of his hair slipping out of his bun and tickling Dedue’s skin. 

Dimitri sat up, smiling. Dedue looked down, forcing themself to admire the lingerie set and how it fit against them perfectly.

Dedue wondered how Dimitri was able to find such a set. The bra was a thin gold lace that cupped their chest with the bottom piece being a simple cut that was beginning to be tight against them.

“It is a bit useless as undergarments,” Dedue noted.

Dimitri laughed, shaking his head. “I did not select it for practicality, my beloved.”

Dedue reached toward him, running their fingers along the chain along Dimitri’s chest, stopping at his navel. “Then could you indulge me for a moment, Dima?” they asked. Dimitri perked up at the diminutive, Dedue unable to resist smirking. “What was your reasoning for purchasing it?”

“Because it celebrates your body,” Dimitri replied, leaning in to kiss the side of Dedue’s neck, his shirt already falling off his shoulder. 

Dedue couldn’t help but smile, a gasp escaping their lips quickly after. As earnest as Dimitri was, it was rare to hear him be so forward. 

It was easy to see their body for its practical merits. It moved how it was supposed to, even with occasional joint pain and eye strain. Their height was always a source of frustration, but only because there wasn’t much of Fodlan that was built for people as tall as them. Dedue’s relationship with their body seemed to end there with no physical ideal that they wished to achieve. It made them wonder if it prevented them from reaching a certain level of self acceptance.

Someone else’s words were not going to help them reach that point, but they couldn't deny the comfort it brought them in this moment.

Dimitri sat up, about to pull his shirt over his shoulder again before he paused, yanking his shirt over their head. Dedue felt their cheeks grow hot at the sight of the chain. Dedue reached out toward the buttons of Dimitri’s pants and he nodded, the two of them working together to help him slip out of them with minimal loss of contact between each other’s bodies. 

Perhaps it helped that while Dimitri wasn’t physically like Dedue, he understood what it was like to be alienated from his body. Even now, there were evenings that he couldn’t stand to be touched, wrapping himself up in blankets and furs, apologizing profusely that it was happening. It made Dedue appreciate moments like this even more. There was something even more alluring about Dimitri like this, naked and content with his back arched and so caught up in the moment that he was wet enough that Dedue could feel it through the lace of their panties.

Dimitri resumed kissing Dedue, starting at their lips and trailing down the side of their neck, nipping at the base of it before he moved toward their chest. He bit and sucked at the swell of their chest, a thumb against one of their nipples as he mouthed at the other. He took a deep breath before he lightly tugged at the fabric enough to suck on their nipple, pinching the other between his fingers with a similar amount of care. 

Dedue panted, trying their best to watch. There was a thrill watching Dimitri fumble with the fabric, clearly trying to make sure that he wouldn’t tear it in the process. His motions were deliberate, but delicate, never applying too much pressure in the process. 

Even with their cock aching for attention, they curled their fingers and toes into the blankets, remember Dimitri’s suggestion to take it slow. 

Meanwhile, Dimitri moved on from their chest, slipping his hands toward Dedue’s back and holding them in place as he kissed their stomach, pressing the pads of his fingers against their back. Dimitri left warm, sloppy kisses against their skin, eventually bringing his arms toward their front again to hook his fingers against the hem of their panties. They opened their eye, flashing it up toward Dedue. Dedue nodded, Dimitri immediately beginning to gently guide the fabric off, about to toss it of the side of the bed before Dedue huffed. Dimitri carefully folded it, placing it at the foot of the bed before he slid between Dedue’s legs and grabbed at the base of their cock. He ran his tongue against the shaft, sucking on the head of it before he took their length into his mouth. Dedue reached out toward his hand, their fingers barely touching one of his before he laced their fingers together, gripping tightly before he bobbed his head down. 

Dedue tried to take a deep breath, catching themself when they felt their head tilting back. They wanted to focus on this moment, not just because not just because Dimitri was always a sight to behold when he was using his mouth like this, but because he wanted tosearch for these flashes of beauty that Dimitri supposedly saw so easily. They bent their leg and awkwardly placed their hand on top of it, trying to bring it over their thigh and squeezing it as they rolled their hips. Dimitri picked up the rhythm easily enough, his head bobbing in time as he sucked, humming softly. The corners of his lips twitched into an attempt at a grin as Dedue gasped, digging their nails into their own skin. 

Dedue watched another piece of Dimitri’s hair fall out of his bun, Dedue unable to resist letting go of their own body to tuck the hair out of Dimitri’s face before they brought their hand against their chest. They opened up their hand, sliding it against their own breast and squeezing, feeling pleasure build deep in their stomach. 

Dimitri slid their length out of his mouth, taking a breath. His lips and chin were smeared with spit, making no effort to wipe it off before he opened his mouth again and resumed sucking. 

Dedue rocked their hips faster, no longer wanting to take their time. Dimitri obliged, moving in time, glancing one last time up at Dedue. Dedue opened their mouth, wanting to provide some form of warning that they were coming soon. It must have been clear enough for Dimitri to nod his head the slightest bit. Dedue tossed their head back, sliding their hand along their own waist and gripping it tightly, crying out in anticipation of a release. They came moments later, Dimitri squeezing their hand as he swallowed. Dedue let waves of pleasure pass through them before they looked down at Dimitri again. Dimitri slowly sat up, his lips making a lewd popping noise as he took their cock out of his mouth. He took a moment to catch his breath, quickly wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Let me get you water,” Dedue suggested, sitting up. They kissed Dimitri’s forehead before they got up, grabbing a nearby pitcher and pouring a glass of water before they brought it to Dimitri.

“I could get it myself,” Dimitri pointed out, a light rasp in his voice. He took the glass from them regardless, taking a long gulp before he passed the glass back to Dedue. 

“Would you like to continue?” Dedue asked, taking a sip of water. 

Dimitri shook his head, smiling gently at them. “No, I’m quite content,” he replied, “I hope that’s all right.”

Dedue nodded, grabbing Dimitri’s hand again and kissing it. “If that’s what you want, then it’s more than all right,” they replied. They shifted their body closer to him, scratching at the band of their bra. They grumbled, unclasping it before they grabbed the panties from the end of the bed and placed them both their end table. 

“Oh, good. We are taking things off,” Dimitri said. He reached behind himself, pressing his lips together comically as he attempted to get the clasp undone.

“How did you even get this on by yourself?” Dedue asked.

“Didn’t Sylvain suggest to us that we are entitled to some mysteries between us?” Dimitri deflected. A moment passed before he weakly said, “I asked Ashe to help me. I told him it was a necklace.”

Dedue brought their face in their hands, sighing loudly. He guided Dimitri to turn his back toward them, undoing the clasp before embracing him. They kissed Dimitri’s back, shaking their head several times. “You  _ didn’t _ ,” they replied, even though they could imagine the scenario playing out perfectly.

“I could not ask you! It would ruin the surprise!” Dimitri exclaimed.

“No, of course not,” Dedue replied, rubbing their fingers along the impression of the chain against his side. 

Dimitri turned around, grabbing Dedue’s chin before leaning in and kissing them. 

“I hope you know that I am just teasing. I appreciate the effort,” Dedue said, keeping their face close to his.

“I should hope,” Dimitri whispered, “I wish to give you whatever I can to make you happy.” He brushed his hand along their cheek, smiling gently. “You deserve the world.”

Dedue nodded, refusing to allow themself to question it before they kissed him again.


End file.
